View From Heaven
by startscribbling12
Summary: Roxas writes Namine a letter that she will never be able to read. -For Emily-


**View From Heaven  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

Namine,

It's been really hard without you. Sora has been a wreck since you have been gone, not really speaking to anyone. It's hard to see him that way. He has been missing a lot of school this week just to sit in his room. Kairi, on the other hand, isn't afraid to show her feelings. She has been crying non stop in class, and I try to do my best to console her. She misses you so much, why did you have to go?

You know I miss you. How long have we been friends? Since we were kids? It wasn't that long ago that you and I paraded around your backyard in swimsuits ecstatic that we got our licenses at the same time. You were always so full of life and now that you're gone, things seem dull around here. Why did you go? I know it's a dumb question, but it really isn't fair that you did this to all of us. You are my best friend.

I don't even know why I am writing you this letter. You never read my letters, why would you read this one? I just have a feeling. Sorry for the bad handwriting as well. I'm trying to finish this before I leave to see you one last time. I don't have much time left.

In some way, I am glad you're gone. Don't take this the wrong way or anything. But I bet it is so much better where you are right now than here. This place is hell, and where you are is so much better than here. But if you didn't leave in such a horrible way, I think everyone would have been a bit happier.

Did you know how popular you are? So many people have been talking about you now. Mostly good. But the bad things, well that started fights with people. Believe it or not, people have been fighting about you, and I am not so innocent about that either. What can I say? That guy had it coming!

It's nearing five and I should be getting into my suit, but I just want to finish this letter. Kairi is driving with us, so she should be here soon. Your wake is something I never thought I would have to attend when we were sixteen. Why do they call it a wake if you are in eternal sleep? I don't get it, but maybe now you do? I haven't cried yet. Kairi and Sora put together a video slideshow and they cried the whole time. Maybe I am running. I don't really want to cry, but I know when I see you for the last time, I will.

I thought you were stronger. Why did you let go? Why didn't you wake up? Why did you let your heart stop beating? I never thought a silly old car accident could take you out. You were so much stronger than that. But, I need to stop dwelling like this. I am trying to keep everyone smiling. That's what you told me. Even though we thought this day wouldn't come for a while, you told me if you died and I was still living, to keep everyone smiling. It's harder than I thought.

I know I was never much of a believer in Heaven, but I hope the view is better than mine here. They will love you up there. You were always so full of life and could light up a room with your smile. It was sort of sad. I remember your smile when I took you to homecoming. The boy you liked turned you down, and I offered to take you and you were still smiling like an angel.

Your mom keeps asking me if I want your artwork, but I know that if I take it, I will loose it no matter how important I know it is. You know that. I'm thinking of getting it framed and showing it off to whoever goes into your house. You were an amazing artist you know.

It's not fair. I never got to say goodbye to you. I wish I knew this was going to happen so I could say goodbye, or better yet, not let it happen at all. Olette is feeling total guilt over what happened. You know, survivors guilt. But I don't blame her, and I don't think you would either.

Your favorite color was white right? I made sure they got you a white casket and you were dressed in white. So much better than black. All of your friends are wearing white too. This whole week has been hard, but I know all of us will get through it. Do you know how many people have called saying they are attending tonight? Over a hundred. And the fan page on the internet dedicated to you has over 2000 fans. Can you believe it? You made quite the impact, Nam.

You know I love you dearly, and I am going to place this letter in your casket in hope that someday you will read it. I know this isn't a total goodbye. It's a temporary goodbye, but I can't help but miss you. You were my best friend. I can still hear your laughter and it is hard going to class every morning and looking at that empty seat next to me and wondering why? What did you do?

I love you so much best friend and I will never forget the lessons in life that you taught me. I'm going visit you one last time.

I love you so much,

Roxas.

* * *

Okay, I never write depressing stuff. But—this is in dedicated to one of my friends, Emily Dukovac. She died this week in a car accident. I had been to her wake a few days ago and her funeral yesterday. In the story I mentioned how over a hundred people came and 2000 fans on her page? That's all true about my friends. The funeral was so large we needed a police escort. And she has over 2000 fans now on facebook. She was a good friend to me and I miss her dearly so I wrote this for her.

Be safe driving everyone. You never know what could happen.  
Live you life to the fullest—because tomorrow isn't promised.

This is also based off of Yellowcard's song 'View From Heaven'


End file.
